Comfort And Reassurance
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Starscream won't let his brothers touch his wings and won't talk about the nightmares he's been having, Megatron steps in to talk to the seeker in hopes to cheer him up. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Comfort And Reassurance**

"Oh, this is perfect," Arcee said with a pleased sigh as she relaxed. "No rogue 'Cons or MECH sightings."

"Yeah," Wheeljack said with a nod. "We needed a peaceful day like this."

Predaking nodded. "We've all been working hard lately," he said.

"Perhaps a little too hard lately," Optimus admitted.

"Perhaps, but MECH and the rogue 'Cons can be sneaky," Megatron said with a nod.

"Star! Come on!"

That voice made them all jump slightly as it shattered the peace. "Stop bugging me about it!" Came Starscream's voice.

"Come on, Star. We're worried about you," came Thundercracker's voice.

"Just talk to us," Skywarp's pleading voice now reached the others. "You're our brother."

Everyone looked up as the three seekers entered the command center from outside, having gone for a flight. "Look! Just please leave me alone!" Starscream said, his voice sounding frustrated.

"Star," Thundercracker began.

"No! Stop bothering me!"

With that, Starscream moved quickly down the hall that led to the sleeping quarters, leaving behind two frustrated brothers who looked upset. Megatron stood up and went over to them. "Thundercracker, Skywarp," he said, getting their attention. "What happened to make you both and Starscream argue?"

Though he worded this gently, they both looked more upset before Skywarp sighed. "Star hasn't been letting anyone touch his wings lately, not even us," he said sadly.

That was unusual as Seekers usually needed maintenance with their wings from time to time and the best ones to do it were other Seekers. Also, Starscream had always trusted his brothers to help him with his wings, even before the war had ended and even after Megatron and the Seekers had made amends after declaring peace. "But he's always trusted you," the former warlord said. "Why the sudden distrust?"

"We don't know," Thundercracker said sadly. "He's also been having nightmares, but he refuses to talk to us about them."

Seeing how this was tearing them up as they loved their brother and wanted to help him, Megatron grew thoughtful. "How about I talk to him?" He suggested. "I'll try to find out what's bothering him."

Skywarp perked up. "Will you, Megatron?" He asked hopefully.

"Please?" Thundercracker added, also looking hopeful.

The former warlord had to chuckle as he noted that the two had the same looks in their eyes as little sparklings did when they were hopeful. It just proved that even grown mechs could pull what humans called 'the puppy eyes'. "I'll go talk to him," he promised and headed to the sleeping quarters as everyone else went back to relaxing, though Soundwave grew mischievous and tackled Skywarp, making him yelp before squealing with laughter as the former silent 'Con tickled his hips, which were Skywarp's number one tickle spot.

Predaking, taking that cue from Soundwave, pounced on Thundercracker, going for his underarms and making the dark blue seeker yelp and laugh as he tried to playfully fight off the Predacon, but that proved futile as Predaking was much stronger than him. The playful scene made the others chuckle in amusement and watch as the seekers were tickled to pieces.

* * *

Megatron made it to Starscream's quarters and knocked politely on the door. "Starscream? May I come in?" He asked.

He heard a sigh. "Come in," Starscream said.

Entering the room, the former warlord saw that the seeker was laying on his berth, looking depressed. "Star, is everything okay?" He asked in concern.

"Everything's fine," the gray Seeker said.

But Megatron wasn't buying it. "Starscream, even I can see something's bothering you," he said, coming closer. "If you won't talk to your brothers, will you at least talk to me, as a friend?"

Starscream sighed. "Megatron, it's really nothing," he said.

The former warlord saw that a different approach was needed and he had the perfect one in mind. "Looks like I'll have to get my answers out of you another way," he said with a chuckle as he reached his hands forward towards the Seeker's wings with the intent to tickle them, as he knew his friend's wings were very ticklish.

But just as he was about to lightly place his hands on the wings, he noticed Starscream freeze up, a small whimpering sound escaping him, and his optics were wide in fear, much like that of a frightened sparkling. Curious about that, Megatron moved his hands away and saw the Seeker slowly relax, but when he tried again, moving his hands slowly this time towards the gray wings, he got the same reaction. Deciding that wouldn't do, he moved his hands to the gray stomach, his fingers wiggling into the ticklish area.

Starscream jolted with a start before laughing as he squirmed to get away, but Megatron only chuckled in amusement. "Well, well. Look how ticklish this little Seeker is," he said teasingly, deciding to leave Starscream's wings alone for now as he was sure whatever was bothering his friend had to do with his wings. It was alright though, as Starscream's stomach was his second major tickle spot, as were his audios.

Gently removing the gray armor from the stomach area, the former warlord chuckled again and leaned down, blowing a big raspberry onto the exposed protoform, something he knew from experience would make his friend laugh. Sure enough, Starscream squealed with laughter, squirming frantically when he felt the raspberries turn into gently, playful nibbles, something he couldn't stand.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo, little Seeker," Megatron cooed playfully, continuing the gentle nibbles and raspberries, hearing his friend squeal and laugh before Starscream reached for him to try and stop the ticklish onslaught, but the larger mech quickly slipped behind him, holding him in a secure hug and startled gently nibbling on the Seeker's audios.

"EEEEEEK! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAAHAHAT!" Starscream laughed out, squirming while snorting adorably through his giggles as Megatron didn't let up on the ticklish onslaught. "OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE! I GIVE! I GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVE!"

Chuckling as he knew his friend was trying to say he gave up and would talk, the larger mech stopped the tickle torture, holding the Seeker in a hug as Starscream tried to catch his breath, lying limp in his friend's arms. After a moment, he looked up at Megatron, who smiled but still looked concerned. "Starscream, what is wrong, old friend?" He asked.

The Seeker looked away. "I...I really don't want to bother you with it," he admitted.

"Starscream? Please?"

The gentle plea made him sigh before he looked up at his friend. "I...I keep reliving a punishment that you gave me during the war," he admitted somewhat reluctantly. "Where you...badly damaged my wings after a failed mission."

Megatron winced as he recalled that, now feeling horrible that he had done that. "Starscream," he began, only to have his friend place a hand gently over his mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Megatron, I know you won't hurt me anymore," he said, trying to reassure him. "You promised me that after we made amends." He then sighed. "It's just...it's hard not to cower when hands try and touch my wings."

"Oh, Starscream," the former warlord said, hugging him comfortingly. "I'm truly sorry, my friend." He tightened his hug a little. "You should never have to be afraid of someone hurting your wings or you ever again."

He then perked up. "And I know how to help you with that," he said as a grin grew on his face.

As the Seeker was about to ask how, he saw his friend's grin right before feeling fingers wiggling all over his stomach again, making him squeal with laughter once again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh, yes," Megatron said with a smirk before deciding to try another tactic. "Starscream, I'm going to tickle your wings, okay? I'll be gentle."

Before Starscream could protest, he felt the gentle tickling on his wings and squealed with laughter as his wings were very sensitive, so it didn't take much to put him into stitches if someone tickled his wings. Seeing that his friend was in stitches, Megatron began tickling the sensitive wings faster, but still gently. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Who's a ticklish Seeker?" He asked teasingly as Starscream could only laugh and laugh.

Back in the command center, Soundwave and Predaking had let the other two up a while back and as they recovered, they felt happiness flow into their bond. Curious as they recognized it to be coming from Starscream as they recognized the feeling to be the same whenever they tickled him, they headed to the sleeping quarters, hearing their brother's laughter and Megatron's voice teasing him. They headed inside the room to find Megatron lightly pinning down Starscream and tickling his wings, to which the gray seeker squealed with laughter.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Megatron cooed teasingly.

Thundercracker and Skywarp smiled before looking at each other and moving closer. "Oh, Megatron~," the light-blue Seeker singsonged.

That was the former warlord's only warning before the two playfully tackled him and began tickling him, making the larger mech howl with laughter and squirm like crazy, but they had him while Starscream rested, laughing along as he watched his brothers and his best friend messing around, feeling happy to have such caring brothers and a caring friend to help him when something bothered him.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
